Losing Everything in One Second
by Lendezu
Summary: T.K had everything, but he had lost it all. The accident and T.K's life in jail mentioned in  "When life stops" from T.K's POV.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sometimes I see her in my dream. She is saying "I've told you shouldn't go with them and look what happened now. Why didn't you listen to me? Why did you leave me?" and she starts crying. I try to reach her, but she is too far away from me and then she disappeared. I wake up horrified, light a cigarette and try to forget everything. I take a drag, blow smoke and I can see her face in it. I take another one and then she disappears. I keep smoking until the morning and don't think of her. I know I won't see her for a long time.

I remember everything like it's happened just yesterday. I returned home from the hang with Davis, Cody and Ken. I had to drive again since I'm the only one who doesn't drink and Cody doesn't have a license. She met me and hugged me; I didn't understand why she was so worried. I told her that tomorrow I'll be going on a trip in the forest with the boys and she said "Please, don't go, I have a bad feeling about it" but I thought she was too much worried, nothing bad can't really happened and I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Accident**

I remember the night before the accident just like it happened yesterday. I came home from the hang with the boys. Davis drank a lot as usual. Kari met me at home and hugged me. It has been a while since Kari and I moved in together and we are very happy. We never fight like couples who live together usually do. I was in love with her since very young age. First, I was very shy even to speak to her, but then I befriended her and finally she got to know about my feelings and we started dating. It was the happiest day in my life.

"T.K, my love, thanks god you are fine" Kari said.

"Of course I will be fine, you worry unnecessary" I said.

"I know how Davis is when he drinks" Kari said "I don't know how Kumiko tolerates it"

Kumiko is Davis' girlfriend. He met her when he moved to his new luxurious school. Davis was in love with Kari for a long time. He actually got over her since she is with me, but when he saw Kumiko he forgot completely about Kari. Davis became quite popular so actually Kumiko was the one who came to him first.

"Well, she thinks he is funny and you don't know what did you missed when you chose me and not him" I said.

"And she doesn't know what does she misses because she is with Davis and not you" Kari said and then we kissed.

"Anyway, Kari, tomorrow I'm going with the guys on a trip to the forest" I said and she became worried again

"Why? Didn't you have enough fun today?" Kari asked.

"Come on, Kari! Why are you worried again? I just go out with my friends" I said.

"Please don't go, I have a bad feeling about it" She said and now I keep hearing this sentence echoing in my dreams. After such a dream I have to light a cigarette to calm myself down. Before I got here I haven't even smoked.

"Kari, everything is going to be alright and after I return I promise I'll spend all my time with you" I said.

"T.K, maybe you shouldn't let Davis drive. He will be having a hangover tomorrow and it's dangerous" Kari said.

"Kari, don't you trust Davis? He is a better driver than me" I said.

"But he also drinks and you don't, please drive you tomorrow" Kari said.

"Kari, please calm down nothing bad is going to happen" I said. She kept looking at me worried and I just can't forget her face.

I woke up when I was alone in my bed. Kari was already awake. She is probably in the kitchen. Somehow I didn't want to get out my bed. The thought of calling Davis and tell him that I'm not coming came to my mind, but I decided not to do that. Finally I got out my bed and went to the kitchen. Kari was really there. She was making breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetheart" I said, then she looked at me, she looked so tired like she hasn't slept the whole night.

"Good morning, T.K" She said and continued in her culinary makings.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"T.K, maybe you won't go to that trip anyway?" She said.

"Kari, I think we have already discussed this issue" I said.

"I'm just so worried" She said and gave me the fried egg she made for me. I started eating it.

"Kari, everything will be just fine, stop worrying" I said "instead, call Yolei, go to the mall with her and buy some clothes"

"Wait, do you say that my clothes are not good enough for you?" She asked smiling.

"No, but you girls love to buy clothes even there is no place at home for all of them" I said.

"Oh, you little…" She said laughing and hit me softly.

"I like your smile. You are even more beautiful when you smile" I said.

"Don't go, stay with me" She said and then I heard a car signal outside.

"Davis is already here, I should hurry up" I said, I finished my breakfast, brushed my teeth, changed my clothes and Kari packed some food in my bag.

"Maybe you won't go anyway" Kari said "Let's tell Davis to come to our house and we'll call Ken, Cody and Yolei, too"

"No, Kari, we can't change our plans now. We'll do it on another time, now stop worrying, okay, my love?" I said.

"Just take care" She said and then we hugged and kissed. Had I knew that this is going to be our last kiss I would let this moment last longer.

I went outside and Davis was there in his car. A very loud Rock music came from it.

"Hello, man what's up?" Davis said.

"Hello, Davis" I said and sat in the front seat in his car "Please lower the volume, I can't hear you"

"Come on, man! It's a great song, let's have fun" He said, I looked at him and then he said "Fine" and lowered the volume.

"You should concentrate on driving and not the music" I said.

"Come on, man! We are going to have fun" Davis said.

"Davis, maybe I'll drive, I think you are still having a hangover from yesterday" I suggested.

"Come on! You know that I'm a great driver and I got my license before you, don't you trust me?" Davis said.

"Yeah, I do" I said but I wasn't sure at all.

"Now all we got to do is to pick up Cody and Ken and we are going to have fun Yahooooooo!" Davis said and we started moving. Davis drove very fast and I was very worried, I thought about Kari's words. Davis noticed immediately that Kari was the one who is worried and that's why I worry, too. Usually I'm not like that at all.

Then we got to Cody's home, Cody was already outside. He entered the car and sat in the back seat.

"Hello, Cody, really for some fun?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, I have been waiting for so long for this trip" Cody said "Just turn down the music"

"Oh, man, you, too. I actually understand why T.K hates it, but you are supposed to like it" Davis said and changed the song. The new song was loud but sounded much better.

"Hello, T.K. How are you? How is Kari?" Cody asked.

"We are just fine, how's life?" I asked and Cody and I started talking, we are very good friends. Davis drove very fast when we headed to Ken's home. Ken lived far away from us in Tamashi. When we arrived Ken, just like Cody, was waiting for us outside.

"Hey, Ken, that's my man" Davis said "Unlike you, he likes my music"

Ken laughed "Hey, guys what's up?" Ken said and sat in the back with Cody. Ken has changed a lot. He started laughing more and he likes to hang out with us. Davis changed him and Ken even started to speak like Davis.

"Hello, Cody" Ken said.

"Hi, Ken" Cody said.

Lately Cody became more tolerant towards Ken. They never were good friends, but when Ken started dating Yolei, Cody just couldn't stand him. Lately Cody realized that Yolei is very happy with Ken, he is fine with him. However, Cody told Ken that if he sees even one tear falling from Yolei's eyes because of him, he'll kick his ass.

We entered the main road. Davis still was driving very fast.

"We are going to make this picnic unforgettable" Davis said.

"Davis, please slow down" I said.

"Relax, I'm very careful" Davis said, he turned his head from the road. I saw a truck standing just ahead of us. Maybe there was a red traffic light.

"Davis, look out!" I shouted. Davis opened his mouth shockingly and pressed the brakes but it was too late and we bumped into the truck. The front of the car was all broken. I think I fainted because I don't remember what happened in the next few seconds.


	3. Chapter 2

**Recovering just to get New Wounds**

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Davis' curses woke me up, we were still in the middle of the road and I heard some sirens. My body hurt so much.

"Fuck!" He cursed again.

"Davis, just calm down" I said.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when my life got screwed up?" Davis said "Fuck! I should've listened to you"

That time I thought of doing what I did. Finally when Davis achieves success this happens. I must save my friend's life. I must.

"I'm going to the jail now. I'm going to be thrown out my school and Kumiko'll dump me. Why? Why did this have to happen to me?" Davis continued.

"Davis, calm down. Your life is not ruined" I said.

"Of course it is. I'm going to the jail now" Davis said.

"No, you are not" I said "Let's change our seats"

"What? No, man, I cannot let you do this. I'm responsible for what happened so I'm going to take this responsibility" Davis said.

"Davis, you have more to lose than I. Keep on your life and not worry about me, I'll handle this" I said.

"No, you can't go to the jail for something you didn't do. You are my friend I can't let you ruin your life because of me" Davis said.

That time I realized that Davis cared about me as much as I cared about him. I couldn't let his life ruin.

"I can't let you go to the jail, too. Let's exchange our seats now" I said.

"No, I'm guilty so I'll be punished" Davis said.

"You know what, Davis?" I said I was really angry "I'm not really asking you" Using my all strength, I caught Davis on his shirt and pulled him into my seat and I moved to the driver seat.

"Man, why have you done this?" Davis asked I didn't answer him "Let's exchange our seats back before it's too late"

"No, Davis. You have to listen to me now" I said.

"But I know that you are making the wrong decision" Davis said.

"Let me decide whether it is wrong or not" I said.

"T.K, I'm begging you…" Davis said then the sirens were close to us, there were police cars and ambulances. The ambulance took the four of us to the hospital.

A girl's cry woke me up in the hospital.

"No, it's not true. You are all liars" The girl cried. Then I think the doctor told her something but I couldn't hear that "No, it's no true. He is alive! He'll wake up now and you'll see. Ken, wake up! Wake up!" then she started crying unstopping. It was Yolei. Now I knew it; Ken was dead. It means more years for me in jail, but I shouldn't think about it. This is selfish to think like that. Poor Ken, poor Yolei, I'm so sorry.

"Leave me alone, Kari" I heard Yolei saying, I heard her running in the corridor and then I saw her out of the window. She was outside of the hospital and she was crying so badly and then she kept on running.

"T.K" I heard a voice behind me, I turned my head and it was Kari.

"Kari thanks for coming" I said.

"So how are you feeling now?" She asked, somehow she seemed so distanced.

"Better, but my chest still hurts" I said.

"T.K, why are they saying that as soon as you recover you are going to be arrested?" Kari asked and I kept looking at her "I don't understand it, T.K, you didn't drive the car. It was Davis" My face fell down; I couldn't look into her eyes and explain her everything.

"T.K, talk to me, don't be quiet, did you take all the blame on yourself? I know you did? Why T.K? Why?" She started crying.

"Shhhh… Kari, please calm down. Everything is going to be alright" I said and hugged her.

"You are going to jail, T.K, nothing is fine. Did you think about me when you decided to do so? I wouldn't be able to live without you" Kari said.

"Kari, please stop it" I said, her words caused be pain "How is everybody?"

"Well, Davis got a chest injury just like you, Cody got a head injury; he is in coma and the doctors say that he'll suffer a memory loss and Ken…" Kari said and then her face fell down. Even I knew, I pretended I'm hearing this for the first time.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it. Poor Yolei!" I said.

"Poor Yolei? T.K, you think about everyone; Davis, Cody, Yolei, everyone, but me. I'm going to live without you now and you didn't think about it" Kari said.

"Kari, stop it. It's not like I'm dead. You need to thank god that I'm alive" I said.

"But I'm going to see you for a long time" Kari said "I told not to go on this trip" Kari started crying again. I couldn't do a thing, but looking at her. It was hard for me to speak. I wanted to say that I'm sorry, but I had to do this for Davis, that I had to save his life, but I couldn't say a thing.

Two days later, I recovered and the police came to arrest me. As the policemen walked me, Kari followed as and she couldn't stop crying. I saw Davis in the corridor, that day he recovered too and Kumiko came to take him home. I came to Davis and hugged him.

"Please take care" I said.

"Let's go" the policemen shouted. As we left the hospital and I was in the police car, I still could hear Kari's cry.

We arrived at the police station, the police chief started to investigate me. I admitted on everything; speeding up, causing damage to property and… unintentional causing of death.

"Do you want to call a lawyer?" The chief asked.

"No, I don't have money for a lawyer" I said.

"We can give you a lawyer" The chief said.

"Why do I need a lawyer if I admit I'm guilty?" I asked.

"A lawyer can help you get less severe punishment" The chief said.

"I'm guilty, so I'm ready to serve any sentence" I said.

"I really appreciate you, Takaishi, people like you shouldn't be on jail, I'm so sorry for what happened" The chief said.

Two days later my sentence took place. The judge sentenced me to 5 years of jail. I was immediately admitted to the jail. The jail management allowed me to make one call. I knew immediately who I'm going to call.

"Hello, Davis, how are you? It's me, T.K" I said.

"T.K how was your sentence?" Davis asked.

"I got 5 years" I said.

"Oh, man, this is horrible, you shouldn't have done that for me" Davis said.

"Davis, I think we have already talked about that" I said "Now I need you to listen to me"

"I'm listening" Davis said.

"I need you to leave the city" I said.

"But why? I like this city and I'm happy here" Davis said.

"You have to leave the city before they realize their mistake and arrest you" I said.

"I'm not a coward. I won't run away" Davis said.

"Davis, it's not the time to be a man, I saved you but you can ruin everything, please move to another city" I said.

"I don't think Kumiko would agree to move from here, we are happy here, really" Davis said.

"Davis, I don't care about your Kumiko, I have to save you" I said "Davis, if you are my friend you'll do as I say"

"Okay, T.K, I'll do it" Davis said "But I feel so bad you are ruining your life for me"

"Don't think about it, Davis. Now have the jail phone number, call me sometimes and tell me how everything is going on" I said.

"Okay, T.K. You know I owe you my life now" Davis said.

"Well, I think the guards here are getting angry so I need to hang up" I said.

"Bye, T.K, be strong" Davis said.

"Bye" I said and hang up.

"Did you finish? It took you too long" The guard said angrily.

"I'm sorry" I said. The guards walked me to the cell. First they put me in a cell with many other prisoners. These prisoners looked at me with evil yet miserable eyes. The cell was smoky; I noticed many of them were smoking. I felt like I can't breathe.

"Hey, Kutsui, look at this clean new guy, he must be rich" One of the prisoners said.

"Yeah, a new rich fucker" Another one said.

The guy who was called "Kutsui" got down the double-decker bed and came to me.

"Well, well, who we got here?" He said, took a drag of his cigarette and blew smoke in my face.

"So what did you do your daddy couldn't get your ass out of the mud?" Kutsui asked.

"What?" I asked.

"What did you do you are here, you dumb?" Kutsui said and blew smoke on me again.

"Do you mind not to smoke on me? And why did you call me a dumb?" I said. I was very naive and innocent and I couldn't imagine their reaction would be as it was.

"Just look at him, he has guts" Kutsui said "You don't want me to smoke next to you? Then fine" then he stubbed his cigarette in my hand, it started hurt so much.

"I'm the boss here and you are just trash, rich trash" Kutsui said and hit me on the face.

"Come on, dudes" Kutsui said and then all of them started hitting be, I couldn't even resist. My body hurt so much. I just recovered and I'm already getting new wounds. I felt as I'm going to die now and tried to think about Kari.

The next time I remember I woke up in the medic room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Enemies and Survival**

I was lying in the bed in the medic room. I looked around; it was so different than a regular medic room. A person is likely to get even sicker than to recover here. The nurse came there.

"I see you have wakened up. The time you got here I knew I would have a work today" The nurse said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you are naive like all the newbies. You shouldn't have been rude to the seniors here" The nurse said.

"But I wasn't rude at all" I said.

"Yeah and I'm a ballerina. Now stand up and the guard will take you to the yard, you have work there" The nurse said angrily.

"But my body still hurts" I said.

"Shut up! I've heard enough. Now get out" The nurse said angrily "and don't mess with these guys again, I don't want to see you here"

I stood and the guard walked me to the yard. I understood that just like the senior prisoners are against me, the jail management is against me too. If I have a fight with someone who is in jail for a longer time than me, they would believe him, not me.

There was a lot of sand in the yard and all the other prisoners were already working there. When I passed next to them, they immediately started laughing. The guard told me to place the bricks in the sand to build a floor. I started working even I was still so weak. Suddenly Kutsui came to me.

"Hey, Takaishi, how is everything going?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks Kutsui" I said.

"You seem to work very hard. Do you want me to help you?" Kutsui asked. I immediately noticed there must be some kind of a trap.

"No, I can handle it" I said.

"It doesn't seem so. For example, this brick isn't placed right" He said and took the brick.

"I think it's okay" I said and then he throw the brick on the other bricks who were already placed, the brick has broken.

"Now it is placed right" Kutsui said and walked away. All the other prisoners started laughing. I wondered why they hated me so much and concluded that they are only bored. I placed all the bricks. My floor looked good except for the broken brick which I had to place because they give us a particular amount of bricks and we have to use in all. After everybody finished building the floor, the guard made us to stand in a row and check each floor. Finally he reached mine and he got very angry when he looked at it.

"Takaishi, why is this brick broken?" The guard shouted so loudly "Did you break it?" I wanted to speak and tell the truth, but I was afraid that Kutsui and his friends might hit me again. I also knew now that the guard won't believe me.

"I'm sorry" I said finally and all the other prisoners laughed.

"Shut up! Don't even answer me" The guard shouted and the prisoners laughed "All of you shut up, too and now you are going back to your cells"

Going back to the cell, everybody were laughing, praising Kutsui and cursing me. When we got into the cell, they continued on doing this and many of them lit a cigarette. I couldn't breathe again because of the smoke.

"Hey, Kutsui, we still haven't decided where the new rich fucker is going to sleep" One of the prisoners said.

"Do we really need to decide it? Isn't it obvious?" Kutsui said.

"Well, maybe you changed your mind, dude" The prisoner said.

"Kutsui never changes him mind, he'll sleep next to the toilet" Kutsui said and then he turned to be.

"Hey, you screwed up fucker, I hope you understood what I'm capable of doing then listen to me; this bed and only this bad is yours" He said and showed me the bed next to the toilet "If I see you even stepping close to another bed, you'll see the worst of me. Today I was nice. You really don't want to know me when I'm bad" Then he blew smoke in my face "Do you understand me?" He asked. I didn't want to answer him.

"Do you understand, you stinky pig?" He shouted and blew smoke at me again.

"Yes" I said.

"When you answer me, you say 'Yes, Kutsui', now I want to hear you" Kutsui said.

"Yes, Kutsui" I said and felt myself so miserable doing what he asks me to do.

"Good dog, and another thing this is our cell, so we can smoke here as much as we want" Kutsui said and blew smoke in my face again, their smoking so disgusted me. I couldn't even imagine that very soon I'll start smoking myself. Kutsui went back to his friends and they continued laughing and cursing. I could hear them cursing me, talking about the lack of women they can fuck and a plan to steal beers and vodka from the guard.

That night I couldn't sleep. I thought how my life got screwed up and I thought about Kari. I wanted to see her so much. It was the first time I had this dream. I started crying.

"Hey, you dirty sucker, stop wailing, it won't help you. You are disturbing my sleep" One of the prisoners said, I didn't notice if it's was Kutsui or any other prisoner. I tried not to cry because things might only get worse.

The next day Kutsui and his friends kept on ill treating me. In the breakfast when I took my portion from the cook, Kutsui just came behind me and spat into my plate.

"Here is a good addition to your meal, I really you like it" He said and walked away.

I came back to the chef and asked for another portion.

"I'm sorry, you've already got your portion" The chef said.

"But someone spat on it" I said and the chef started laughing.

"It's your problem, not mine. You should've kept it better" The chef said. I threw the food in the trash can and sat at a table next to some prisoner I didn't know. I didn't know what do. Everybody was against me and now I was left even without a food.

"Hey, dude, do you want my meal? It's not so tasty anyway" The prisoner who sat next to me said. I looked at him and didn't know if I can trust him. Maybe he is making fun of me just like Kutsui and his friends.

"Come on, take it. I see you are hungry" He said and pushed the plate towards me.

"Thank you" I said and started eating…yuck the food was really disgusting. It is so different from Kari's food. However, jail is not a hotel; everybody here wants to make your life miserable and you have to eat this disgusting food in order not to be hungry.

"Don't be afraid of me, I don't bite" He said "By the way, my name is Akira Numajiri"

"Takeru Takaishi" I said and kept on eating.

"So you are the new guy in Kutsui's cave?" He asked. Kutsui's cave? Is that how they call my cell?

"Yes" I said.

"I'm sorry for you, really sorry" Numajiri said.

"These guys are really horrible" I said, finally I found someone who I can speak to. He is a dirty prisoner like all of them, but he is better.

"You tell me! 'Horrible' is a compliment for them. They are just monsters" Numajiri said.

"You are exaggerating, they are humans like us" I said.

"You are still so naive. Actually you remind me of myself, well I guess I'll see you later" Numajiri said and left the table. This was how I got a friend in this screwed up hole. After the work, the guards gave us free time outside so I sat there with Numajiri and we talked. Numajiri lit a cigarette.

"Do you mind not to smoke next to me?" I asked him.

"You really have to get used to the smell. Everybody here smokes and they are not nice like me" Numajiri said and took a drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah, I know that. I can't ask anything from them without being attacked after that" I said.

"So if I stop now, I'll fail as your guide for survival and you really need to get used to cigarette smell before it's too late" He said "Do you know why do they treat you like that?" He asked later.

"They are maybe bored and their lives here are miserable" I said.

"No, they are just jealous of you. Before you came here you had a life they never had a probably never will have" Numajiri said and took a long drag of his cigarette.

"But they are wrong. I wasn't rich at all" I said.

"You had a better life than they'd ever have. Therefore they think that you got the punishment you deserve and they won't make your life here easy" Numajiri said "Do you think they hate being here? No, in fact they like it. Take Kutsui for example, he had to steal in order to support his and his mother's needs and now he is like a king here; he gets food for free"

"I don't believe it. It is so shocking to hear that a person can lead a normal life is jail. I really feel sorry for him" I said.

"You should not feel like that, he grew up to be a monster and he won't become a good man. What they do to newbies here is what is really shocking, try to stay away from these guys and move to another cell, better to one where you'll be alone, as soon as possible" Numajiri said.

"Are you the only one in your cell?" I asked.

"Yes. When I got here I was placed with these pigs, too and I immediately realized that I can't stay with them, so I moved to another cell. Now I'm all by myself in my cell. It is good that finally I have some privacy" Numajiri said.

"How did you mange to do this?" I asked.

"I told the guards I have Tuberculosis. You should've seen what scene I've created for them. I cried so much that I'm so afraid the other prisoners would be infected because of me" Numajiri said.

"And they didn't mind to check if you are really sick?" I asked.

"They wanted to, but as soon as Kutsui and his friends discovered what I told to the guards they made a huge mess here. They are still afraid to get close to me. The guards, as you might have already noticed, always listen to them, they are scared of them, so they moved me to a cell where I'm alone" Numajiri said and tossed his cigarette away "But I think in your case, a cry would be enough. Come to the guards and cry, tell them that everything is hard for you, you need privacy and you feel bad that you are disturbing the guys in your cell"

"Isn't it sounds that I'm a cry baby?" I asked.

"Here you don't need to be a man to get what you want, but the opposite. The guards would believe you and check your cell and Kutsui and his friends would agree that you are really disturbing them. It will be good for you because you'll get what you want" Numajiri said.

"Thanks, Numajiri" I said "Why are you here?"

"Drug deals. The cops caught me and my friends talking to a drug dealer and buying drugs from him" Numajiri said "What about you?"

"I made a car accident and hit a truck because I speeded up. I cause damage to the truck and my friend died because of me" I said. I didn't trust Numajiri enough to tell him that actually my friend made the accident and I took all the blame on myself.

"I'm sorry for your friend, but you don't look like a guy who'd commit a traffic offence" Numajiri said. I shrugged my shoulders and said nothing.

"The day I was arrested was the worst day in my life. My girlfriend shouted at me so much, blamed me that I lied to her and said that she doesn't want to see me anymore. I remind of her words and just want to cry; I still love her and I thought she loved me enough to accept even I got arrested" Numajiri said.

"Mine was angry, too. The night before the accident she told me not to go to that trip so she was angry that I didn't listen to her and now I'm living her. But I hope she still loves me as much as I love her and miss her" I said.

"You are lucky you have hope. I'm hopeless" Numajiri said "What is your girlfriend's name, by the way?"

"Kari" I answered.

"You mean Hikari?" Numajiri asked and I nodded "Which means 'light', it's a very beautiful name. My girlfriend had a very beautiful name, too. Her name was Sakura"

Suddenly the guards called us to stand in a row.

"Well, Takaishi, we have to go. I just need to say you one thing: if you want to take revenge on Kutsui and his friends you have to do that behind their back, don't show them you are against them" Numajiri said.

"Thanks, Numajiri" I said and we ran to stand in the raw. The guards took us back to our cells. Kutsui and his friends were still bullying on me; they had a new insult for me – 'infectious'. However, they were doing that less now that I became friends with Numajiri.

Two weeks passed and nothing special happened. I still was at the same cell with those dirty jerks and was ill treated by them. The only one who I talked to was Numajiri and I still was thinking about Kari and missing her so much.

Finally I decided to do what Numajiri told me to do. I really wanted to get a cell for myself. I went to the major guard and cried so much, I told him how I feel bad for myself and for the guys in my cell I disturb in my presence. The guard really felt bad for me and even tried to cheer me up. I was a real cry baby when I was a kid and I still got this "talent". Of course in the next few days the guards came to check on my cell. Kutsui created a big scene, saying nobody can stand me and calling me 'infectious' that the guard immediately moved me to another cell where I was completely alone with my thoughts. However, being alone didn't do well to me. I started thinking how everything is screwed up, that my life is screwed up now and I started thinking more about Kari and even crying because of her.

The next thing I thought about was the revenge on Kutsui. He was less ill treating me now, but I still wanted to take the revenge Numajiri told me about. He said that I need to do something behind his back. I thought and never had could invent a plan that could work. Finally I thought of something; it happened someday at lunch. I noticed Kutsui left his cigarettes on the table. I knew Kutsui really like to smoke, so he needs his cigarettes very much. I came to that table and before someone could notice, I took the cigarettes and put them in my pocket.


	5. Chapter 4

**Depression and Friends**

Sitting alone in my cell I became very depressed. The only thing that saved me was my conversations with Numajiri. I could even speak with him about Kari. This evening, when the guards gave us free time, I came to talk to Numajiri again.

"Hey, Numajiri, what's up, dude?" I said, yeah I started speaking like all the prisoners and cursing, too. One day I even called the cook 'fucked up chicken' because he put too much souse on my salad and disagreed to exchange it.

"I'm great, but Kutsui is very angry, look how he is passing around" Numajiri said, he was smoking and I've already got used to the smell. I looked at Kutsui, he was passing round and round and shouting at the prisoners.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. 

"Someone stole his cigarettes, now he is investigating everyone" Numajiri said and I saw Kutsui grabbing some prisoner's shirt and shouting at him.

"We get only 4 packages per month, this means only a package per week. We are not used to smoke such a small amount" Numajiri said and stubbed his cigarette in the floor "That's why Kutsui is so angry"

On the one hand, I was happy I've made Kutsui mad. On the other hand, I started becoming afraid that Kutsui might beat me again.

"It's funny, but Kutsui's friends make a quote of who is not going to smoke in every month and Kutsui gets this friend's packages" Numajiri said.

"Why everybody is so afraid of Kutsui and treat him as the boss?" I asked.

"He is threatening them that if they don't do as he say, he'll make their lives miserable not only here but outside, too" Numajiri said "Many examples of people who suffered here because of Kutsui persuade them that it is better to be with him rather than against him"

"So they live here under fear, poor people" I said.

"They are trash just like him; if they were smarter they were all against him. Kutsui is nothing but persuasive, so there is nothing to be afraid of him. He only talks a lot" Numajiri said "The problem is that people do believe him and do want he asks them to do"

"Yeah, this is what really scary. A lot of people support him" I said.

"Shhhh…He is coming here" Numajiri said and then I saw Kutsui approaching us. He came to me and grabbed my shirt.

"I know you stole my cigarettes, you dirty pig, give them back to me before it's too late!" Kutsui shouted, luckily I left the cigarettes I stole in my cell.

"Kutsui, why would I steal your cigarettes? I don't smoke" I said.

"You are a liar, Takaishi, even you won't give me my cigarettes back I'll take them from you" He left my shirt and started searching on me. I couldn't resist him.

"Hey, if he said he didn't take them, then he didn't take them" Numajiri said, approached Kutsui and tried to touch him.

"Don't touch me, you are infectious" Kutsui said "Fine, fine, I'm leaving, just stay away from me I don't want to be sick" then Kutsui left.

"Thank you, Numajiri, I don't know what I would have done without you" I said.

"Do you see now that he is just a trash? He never even thought about the option that I'm not really sick, but only trying to scare him" Numajiri said.

"It's really awesome you found a way to scare him" I said.

"I didn't do this to scare him, I did it for myself. When you do something, you need to think of yourself first" He said and I started thinking it was a mistake to steal Kutsui's cigarettes, actually doing this gave me nothing. Then the guards took us back to our cells. It was the time to sleep.

This night I had this dream about Kari again. I woke up shaking. I miss Kari so much. I really can't live without her. I don't really know how much time I can handle it without her. I really want to hug her now and say how much I love her.

I took out Kutsui's cigarette package and thought to myself 'hell, why not?' I took out a cigarette and luckily Kutsui left his lighter in the package.

I remember the time my dad caught Matt smoking, Matt was about 14 then. Dad slapped him so hard and I promised myself I would never touch a cigarette. Now I'm breaking my promise. I lit a cigarette and started coughing so badly, I just need to get used to it. I took the cigarette in my mouth again and started coughing again. Fuck! Everybody here smokes and they are absolutely fine, why do I have to be different? I took the cigarette in my mouth several times and finally I stopped coughing. I just couldn't get what is so special about smoking. It really didn't calm me down like smokers usually said. Kari would be so disappointed in me if she knows that I smoked. I put out the cigarette and went back to sleep.

The next day was absolutely a usual day in a jail. We worked and then Numajiri introduced me to his friends. They all had interesting stories about how they first arrived here and how they managed to deal with Kutsui. Kutsui stopped to tease me almost completely; he was too scared of Numajiri.

At evening when everybody went for supper, Numajiri called me.

"Come here, Takaishi, the guys stole some beers from the guards" Numajiri said, I went with him, even I don't drink at all. I just wanted to spend time with Numajiri and his guys rather than eating this so not tasty supper. Namajiri took two bottles of beer and offered me one.

"No, thanks. I don't drink" I said, we sat together and Numajiri lit a cigarette.

"You don't drink, you don't smoke, you are such a good boy" Numajiri said "No wonder you are depressed all the time, you just don't know how to distract you mind from the fucked up life her" he had something in his words.

"Well, my friends actually drank, but I don't drink because drunk people always disgusted me" I said "As for smoking, give me a cigarette"

Numajiri was shocked "Do you want to smoke? I see you are changing" He said and gave me a cigarette and a lighter and I lit a cigarette.

"Well, you are right. I can't sit in my cell and think how everything sucks all the time. I have to distract my mind somehow" I said and took the cigarette in my mouth.

"Dude, you don't even know how to smoke. When you take the cigarette in your mouth you should inhale it inside" Numajiri said and took a drag of his cigarette "Like that"

I tried that and started coughing.

"Oh my god! Do you want to kill me?" I asked, annoyed.

"It's an acquired taste, dude. You'll get used to it and you'll see how you calm down and forget all your pain" Numajiri said. I tried to take one more drag and started coughing again.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it" Namajiri said "Now you'll have to ask the guards to order cigarettes for you" then he threw a package of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Here, have these for now, I'll manage some how with three packs in this month" Numajiri said and took a drag of his cigarettes.

"Thanks, Numajiri" I said. I took more drags and got used to it. Smoking really helps me not to think how my life sucks and I'm lees depressed now. However, Kari will be so disappointed if she knows that I smoke. Back in the cell I smoked one more cigarette and went to sleep. This night I hadn't this dream.

The next day I asked the guards to start ordering cigarettes for me. They were shocked that I started smoking, but after a few argues they agreed to do this.

Four months passed and nothing changed much. The guards still shouted at us, I was still friends with Numajiri and his guys and I still thought about Kari and missed her so much. I had this dream about her very often and then I woke up, smoked a cigarette and calmed down immediately.

One day, the guard opened my cell. I was smoking a cigarette when he came.

"Takaishi, you a call" The guard said "Come with me"

I took a drag and stood up to come with him.

"No, first, put out your cigarette and then come with me, you can't smoke in the place we are going to" The guard said.

"Oh, man. Let me finish my cigarette" I said.

"Do you want me to tell this…" He read from a paper "…Davis Motomiya that you are smoking now and can't answer him?"

I was shocked. Davis finally called. I really needed to know what is going on with him.

"No, I'm coming with you" I said, took one last drag of my cigarette and stubbed it in the wall.

I followed the guard and he gave me the phone.

"Hello, Davis, what is going on with you?" I asked.

"Hello, T.K. Man, I hope you are okay there" Davis said.

"I'm absolutely fine. Don't worry about me. I even have friends here" I said.

"I'm glad to hear that. I feel so bad you have to go through all this because of me" Davis said.

"Davis, I know that if you could you would save out of here and I really appreciate it. I need nothing but your friendship" I said "Did you do as I told you?"

"Thanks, man and yeah, now I'm calling from my new home" Davis said.

"What about Kumiko? How is she?" I asked.

"Well, she at first resisted moving, but she is just awesome. Every day I showed her new apartment she started like the idea more and more and now she is so happy" Davis said.

"I'm so happy for you, Davis. Now I know that my effort to save you didn't go in vain. Thanks for calling, this means a lot for me" I said.

"I was glad to speak to you, too. It's great to hear you are not suffering very much. Please keep being strong for me" Davis said.

"Everything will be just fine, Davis" I said and I felt as tears were coming to my eyes, I wanted to ask him about Kari, but I thought he doesn't know much about her.

"And please call again" I said.

"Of course I will. You won't even notice it and I'll call again" Davis said "Just hold on there"

"Yeah, Davis thanks for everything" I said.

"Well, I guess you can't talk much now. I'll speak to you later then, bye" Davis said.

"Bye, Davis" I said and hang up. I wanted to see Davis so much right now, see his new home and hear his bad jokes. I missed everything, but I knew this nightmare called jail will last very long.


	6. Chapter 5

_Note: This chapter includes the events from the chapters "The Jail" and "The Freedom" of "When Life Stops" from T.K's POV._

**The Redemption**

It has been a year, but I felt that an eternity has passed. I had only 4 more "eternities" like this to survive. I believed I can do it. Just only 4 years and I'll see Kari again. Despite my depression, I still have hope, because this is my crest, the crest of hope.

New prisoners started to arrive; some of them were even innocent. Kutsui even liked some of them, the ones he didn't think to be a "rich fucker" that in the jail because their "daddy" couldn't save them this time. He became friends with them and promised them their lives in jail will be great if they do as he says. Stupid guys! However, others became friends with Numajiri, his guys and me and our friendship helped us survive. I really respect Numajiri for finding the way to scare Kutsui and helping the newbies.

Davis started to call very often. The guards even became angry with me that he calls too often. He told me that now he is the most respectful person in his school; he represents his school on competitions and takes part in school ceremonies. I'm so proud of my friend; if I tell someone from his old school about this, he just won't believe me. He also told me that he is so in love and Kumiko is the most awesome girl ever born. He said that there is no boy that can love a girl like he loves Kumiko. Then he added "Of course, Kari is awesome, too and I'm sure you love her even more than I love Kumiko, because you are the greatest person I've ever met". I was so happy for Davis, now I knew that I didn't go to jail for nothing.

One day something unexpected happened. I heard Kutsui and his friends cursing and I thought that a new prisoner has arrived. However, the guard opened my cell and said "Takaishi you have a visitor" I wondered who came to visit me; maybe it's Davis or maybe it's even Kari. Is Davis really taking such a risk just to see me for a second? I hope no. Maybe Kari wants to see me, but I think she is upset with me and it's also might be hard for her to see me here. The one who entered my cell was neither Davis nor Kari; it was a guy I didn't know. I looked at him and saw myself; he is so young and so hopeful, the life is just ahead of him. But why did he come to visit me?

"I'm here, if you need me just scream" The guard said to him, closed the cell door and left. Suddenly I felt such hatred towards him; it's so unfair that he is free and happy and I'm dying here in jail. What did he have more than me? Luck or money? I thought him to be one of those rich guys Kutsui speak about. It's unbelievable but I started thinking just like Kutsui.

"Who the fuck are you and what the hell do you from me?" I said.

"My name is Takato Matsuki and I don't want to hurt you, Takeru. I want to help you" He said "and I actually need you to help me"

This was funny, why would someone ask a prisoner like me for help? I started laughing.

"You want me to help you? Don't you see in what kind of screwed up hole I am? I can't even help myself" I said "Dude, I think you came to a wrong address. This is not a charity house and now you better go away from here, you rich fucker"

I spoke and couldn't believe my words; I called someone a "rich fucker", someone I know nothing about. I became a dirty prisoner just like Kutsui. What has the jail done to me? I started cursing and smoking, when I used to be a shy and quiet guy just a year ago. However, Takato haven't lost his cool, maybe he just thought how miserable I am.

"Takeru, you are a Digidestined, right? The balance in the Digital world has been broken. I need the help of all the Digidestined. I've already found Kari, Yolei and Cody. Now I've found you and I need to find Davis and the older ones. Will you help me?" Takato asked and I was shocked; this guy knows Kari and let alone Kari, he knows about the Digital world and we have to save it. I really felt that this guy is all I wanted this year; someone who I can talk to about my pain.

I felt nervous about telling Takato everything so I took out a cigarette and a lighter and tried to light the cigarette, but the lighter failed to work, I really hate when this happens, especially in the middle of the night when I wake up and want to smoke so much and I even can't ask anyone for fire. "Fuck it" I whispered.

"Do you have a fire?" I asked Takato.

"No, I don't smoke" Takato said. What the hell was I thinking? Of course he doesn't, he is just like me before I came to this screwed up hole. I could see his eyes, they are just like my eyes before I came here, so hopeful.

I asked Numajiri in the next cell for a lighter and he gladly gave it to me and I lit a cigarette and sat down. I asked Takato not to tell Kari that I smoke in order not to disappoint her and explained him why I started smoking and he said that he can't judge me. I started liking Takato, finally there is someone who I can talk to. I told Takato everything what happened and told him how my friendship with Davis is strong and he listened to me. Takato promised me he will get me out of the jail and I will be able to see Kari and tell her how much I love her very soon. I didn't believe Takato was really serious about getting me out of the jail, but thanks god he came, he is a great person and I really needed someone like him to talk to.

The next day the guard announced that I'm going home and I owe my life to some young man. I check who paid the bail for me and it was Takato. I really couldn't believe Takato, who met me only once, did it for me and now I'm a free person again. I couldn't stop thanking Takato for what he did. Takato insisted on buying me new clothes and getting me a new haircut, even I resisted Takato explained it to me like that: "You didn't give Davis a choice, I won't give you a choice either" and then we both laughed. This day I was so nervous about meeting Kari, I couldn't stop smoking. Luckily Takato allowed me to smoke in his car. I liked spending time with Takato; he told me about his friends, the Tamers and their adventures in the Digital world and I told him about our adventures and the crest. Takato liked that my Digimon is an angel. "He is just like you, you are an angel" That's what he said to me. He is just awesome, how can he say something like that about someone he doesn't know.

After the shopping with Takato, I felt like a new man completely. However, Takato was too much when he ordered a table in a luxury restaurant for me. No matter how much I resisted, he was stronger than me. Takato told me that I'm a friend that he'll give his life for and he never had a friend like that. He also said that I'm awesome for what I did for Davis. It's just unbelievable that he feels like that to me, even though I feel the same. Takato was worried about me smoking too much and offered me to drink instead, however I told him that I don't drink and it's something that the jail hasn't ruined in me.

Then Takato took me to meet his friends, they were very nice guys. One of them, Jeri, told that Kari misses me. I couldn't wait to meet Kari, so Takato told me he is taking me to Kari now. Now that what I've been waiting for so long was about to happen, I became so excited and nervous I started shaking. I need to smoke a lot, but Takato allowed me to smoke only one cigarette so Kari can't feel the smell on me. All Takato's attempts to calm me down failed. Even when we were next to the hotel Kari stayed in and it seemed like I stopped shaking, I still was nervous. I was thinking that Kari might be still upset with me for what I've done. Takato asked to wait outside and we are going to make a surprise for Kari. Being alone made me even more nervous, I thought even to light another cigarette, but Takato opened the door and ordered me to enter.

When Kari saw me, I stopped being nervous at all. She jumped on me, hugged me and started kissing me. I told her that Takato was the one who bailed me and she thanked him. I also met there Cody and Yolei. For the first time I could tell Yolei how I'm sorry for what happened. Yolei is so awesome, she actually didn't blame anyone for the accident. It seemed that they hated Takato for some reason. Especially Cody, who said that Takato is just trying to buy me. However, I told them what Takato really wants and convinced them to help him.

Later, Kari asked Yolei and Cody to leave us alone and then we told each other how much we love each other. I promised her that I'll never leave her again then we kissed. Kari discovered that I smoke no matter how I tried to hide it. Kari is just awesome, she told me that it's not necessary for me to quit since she doesn't want to see me nervous and then she told me that I'm perfect for her despite this bad habit I acquired in the jail and we kissed again. I'm so happy and Davis was right, I really love Kari so much and I feel now that I'm with her again I'm the happiest person on earth.

This night I had the same dream again. I woke up and found Kari sleeping next to me. I still couldn't believe this is real and now I'll see everyday. I got out the bed, went to the balcony outside and lit a cigarette. Yeah, this is real, I'm not dreaming now. I felt Kari hugging me from behind.

"T.K, I missed you so much" She whispered.

"I missed you, too, Kari, there wasn't a day I didn't think about you" I said.

"Why don't you sleep?" She asked.

"Well, it's just another habit I acquired in the jail; wake up in the middle of the night to smoke because I had a nightmare" I said and took a drag of my cigarette.

"What kind of a nightmare?" She asked.

"It's too personal" I said.

"I can't believe it, Takeru Takaishi, you have secrets from me?" Kari asked smiling; I love her smile so much.

"I believe you have them too" I said.

"No" She said laughing, I knew she was lying.

"Really? What about the time you and Yolei had a bet and then…" I started but Kari stopped me.

"Stop it, please" Kari said still laughing.

"Kari, I know you had to kiss Davis because you've lost this bet" I said and took a drag out of my cigarette.

"I see you haven't changed much and I love this so much in you" She said and kissed me upon my cheek.

"Kari, are you still angry with me?" I said and took a very long drag of my cigarette, I was afraid to ask this.

"I can't be angry with you for long, because I love you so much" Kari said "Now toss your cigarette away and come here"

I took one last drag of my cigarette and stubbed it in an ashtray in the balcony and we entered the room.

"You gonna buy cigarettes for me for the next time" I said.

"You can dream about it" Kari said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Yeah" She said and then we kissed.

"Do you really trust Takato?" Kari asked me "It's weird he put us in that hotel just because he wants us to help him to save the digital world"

"I can't believe you suspect him even after all he has done for me" I said.

"Well, I think is kinda cute and handsome, he reminds me of the old you" Kari said.

"Kari, I can't believe you said that" I said. I became quite jealous. Takato really resembles me a lot and I couldn't believe Kari noticed it and she might like Takato.

"I love you so much when you are jealous" Kari said "Don't worry, no one can change you in my life" and then we kissed.

Yolei and Cody came to our room. Later I found out that they were staying in the same room, because Yolei feels that Cody was right about every guy she dated. She feels that she attracts the wrong guys or gives bad luck to guys and the only guy it is not happening with him is Cody. That's why she would spend as much as possible with him. It's really weird, but who am I to judge her?

"We are sorry to interrupt you guys, but we want to spend time with you, T.K, too" Yolei said.

"Yeah, and we want to do what we were doing when we were kids" Cody said.

"What do you mean, Cody?" I asked.

"Playing cards, of course" He said.

"You know I can't refuse" I said smiling.

"Wait, T.K, did you start gambling, too?" Kari asked.

"Of course no, Kari, how can we even gamble in the jail?" I said.

"Yeah, right" Kari said.

"Let's have a bet, the loser does what the winner asks him to do" Yolei said.

"Yolei, stop it. It is not funny anymore" Kari said.

"Just because you had to kiss Davis? Well, I'll be more original this time" Yolei said. We played and had fun until we got tired and got back to our beds.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sometimes I dream that I'm in the jail again. I came hear the guards shout at me didn't do my work well again. I hear Kutsui calling me a 'rich fucker' and I can even see Numajiri. I lay in my bed in my cell and it's so uncomfortable and suddenly it becomes so comfortable again. I wake up and find Kari next to me. I go to the balcony, light a cigarette, blow smoke and forget my dream immediately. I mustn't think about it because I'm very happy now with Kari and it's thanks to one person – Takato.

We helped Takato saving the Digital world and we became great friends. Takato has some project in our school so he visits me occasionally. I actually helped Takato, too. I knew Takato was in love with Rika, so I talked to her for him. She is a really tough girl, but she was very nice when we spoke. She immediately came to Takato and asked him for a ride. The next day they became friends. I've lost everything but I gained it back thanks to Takato. I'm very happy now with Kari and I hope Takato would feel the same with Rika.


End file.
